Adolfa
by Wormtail96
Summary: Set many years ago in Pontiac, Michigan. A young Charlie Jones meets a new girl who's family has just moved from Germany. The first meeting between him and the girl who would one day become his wife...


**Adolfa**

"_I don't want to play out here, mother! It's freezing cold!" _A girl stomped her foot on the porch outside her new home in Pontiac, Michigan. She was speaking in German but you did not have to understand the language in order to tell how angry she was.

It was snowing outside, common as it was January and the snow had accumulated into five feet off the ground.

The girl herself was eight years of age and of German origin. She had black hair; greenish eyes; an incredibly pointy, long nose and a beauty mark on the left side of her face (her point of view). She was dressed up in a black winter coat; a pair of black jeans; thick black gloves and a pair of heavy black stomping boots. Also, on her head she wore what could be made out to be an Imperial German Navy cap. A family heirloom, no doubt.

The German girl's mother looked a lot like an older version of her with the exception of a beauty and that her eyes were blue and not green. She wore a thick dark brown coat to keep her warm and black pants.

Letting out a sigh, the mother knelt down to her daughter's level and patted the side of her face. She spoke to her in German, "_Oh, Adolfa, sweetheart, please don't fuss. Your father and I are busy unpacking. You should go out and see the neighbourhood, okay?"  
_

The girl, who's name according to her mother was Adolfa sighed and nodded silently. There was no point in arguing.

"_Good child."_

_Clang! Clutter! "Eva!" _Another German-speaking voice beckoned from within the house. It sounded like the man of the house himself, Mr. Alois von Krump. _"I need help moving the canvases!"_

"_I'm coming, Alois!" _The mother, Eva von Krump answered her husband and then walked back into the house and closed the door before giving her daughter the motion to scoot along.

Now left alone on the snow-covered porch, little Adolfa von Krump spun around on her heels and stomped down the steps. She took a quick observation of her neighbourhood and then made her way past the moving van in her new home's driveway and down the sidewalk. There seemed to be no one else but her outside, giving off a somewhat spooky feeling. But Adolfa did not mind; she liked being alone, especially from her family.

It was not easy moving, especially to a whole different country. It was nothing like just moving down the street or to a different town or city. She missed her old home _a lot, _but of course her father's artist career came first. Adolfa would also have to attend the public school with all the _American _children. To be honest, she was not too found of Americans, or the whole United States of America. But that was mostly the fault of one of her three older siblings, Gregori von Krump.

'_**Americans are all the same; selfish, money-hungry and overfed pigs! They looked down on anyone who is not American!' **_was what her older brother Gregori told her vehemently, emphasising on the word _'pigs'. __**'And don't let me catch you trying to be friends one of them. I tell you, Adolfa, they are NOTHING but trouble!' Why, when we're old enough, you and I will be able to move back to Germany faster than you can say '**_**_Oktoberfest__'_!'**

* * *

Adolfa soon came across a small park and trekked through the snow to sit down on the bottom of a slide. She rested her back against the cold metal and put her hands on her stomach.

"_Stupid America…" _the girl muttered under her breath. _"What's it got that Germany hasn't got, anyway?" _She took a flask from out of her winter coat's pocket and flicked open the top. Adolfa put it to her lips and drunk the warm hot chocolate slowly.

Once she was finished, Adolfa closed the top of the flask and put it back into her coat's pocket. Closing her eyes, the German girl decided to take a nap, completely unaware that she was being watched by someone.

…

…

…

A face suddenly appeared over Adolfa's sleeping form, making her eyes snap open. "Hello!"

"**Aaagh!" **Adolfa screamed in shock and jumped off the slide, also making her new acquaintance to jolt backwards as well. The girl fell down onto the snow but quickly pulled her self up to look at the new arrival.

It was a local American boy. He had tussled hair and wore a pair of spectacles. The end of his monstrous nose was slightly red and he possessed a rather long neck. The boy also wore very casual clothing, comprising of a green sweater; blue jeans; a brown ushanka, blue mittens and brown shoes.

The boy waved nervously at her, but Adolfa just scowled at her and turned away from him. She began stomping out of the park, but the boy chased after her, calling apologetically to the girl, "W-w-wait!! Hold on, there!"

Adolfa stopped in place, allowing the boy to catch up to her and stop to catch his breath. She turned around to look at him angrily, yet she still did not say a word.

"I'm really sorry I spooked you like that." The boy apologized sincerely, looking down at his swinging foot. "I guess I need to work on how I greet new people."

Adolfa crossed her arms grumpily, still giving the boy a dirty look.

"I-I'm Charlie Jones." The boy held out his hand politely as if in an attempt to make friends, but Adolfa did not shake it in response. "Oh…oh, you must be that new kid who's family's moved from Europe. I, uh, guess you don't speak any English." He began to think a bit and then said to her, "Are you from France, or maybe Spain? N-no, probably not Spain. Uh…are you from Austria-Hungary?"

At last, Adolfa spoke up angrily, taking her navy cap off and glowering at the boy known as Charlie intensely, "First off all, I speak English just fine! I have to since I live here now!" She yelled in English, although she retained her German accent. "Second, the Austrian-Hungarian Empire hasn't existed since 1918! And third, just so you know, I am from West Berlin, Germany. I'm German, stupid!"

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know. S-so what's your name?"

"Von Krump." Adolfa replied, now turning away to walk off but Charlie continued to follow her.

"'Von Krump', huh? That's quite an…_interesting _name for a girl."

Adolfa rolled her eyed irritably. "It's my _last _name, moron." What was this kid? A total nincompoop.

"Well, then what's your first name?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm not telling _you!"_

"Why not?"

"Because you'll make fun of me!" Adolfa snapped accusingly at him. "Just like all the other kids did back home!"

Charlie shook his head and held up his hands defensively. "Oh, I would never do that, no matter how foreign someone's name is. I think just it makes them more unique."

Adolfa paused a moment and fiddled with her gloved fingers for a bit. "Okay. Okay, fine, but you have to promise you won't laugh or tell anyone…"

"I promise." Charlie put one hand over his chest and another up in midair to show his seriousness.

"…Adolfa."

There was a long, _long _pause between the two. It was so quiet you could clearly hear a pin crash against the surface of the snow. Charlie had absolutely no idea what to say and his dumbfounded expression showed it.

Adolfa was not patient for a response. "Well?! Come on! Are you gonna call me 'Little Miss Hitler'?! Or are you gonna call me 'Nazi Girl'?!"

"I wouldn't do that."

"Oh, yes, you would!"

"No, really, I think it's a…good name."

The German girl gave him a look that would of killed him, that is if looks could kill. "I…am named after an evil dictator, Jones! How is that good?!"

Charlie looked stumped there. "Um, it's different. It makes you stand out."

"I don't want my name! Who would?!" Adolfa went over to a snow-covered tree stump and sat down crossly, putting her face in her hands. "Everywhere I went around the playground, the kids said stuff like _"Where's your stormtroopers, Adolfa?" _and _"Don't pick on any of the Jewish kids today, Adolfa!" _I can't stand it!"

Charlie walked over to her and said melancholy, putting his hands into his pockets, "Kids make fun of me, too. They call me 'Pasty face Charlie' because I used to eat paste."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Adolfa threw her head back and let out a sharp laugh, before calming herself down and apologising, "Heh, heh, sorry. You're right, that's not funny."

Charlie then sat himself down on a large mount of snow next to Adolfa. There was another moment of silence before Charlie spoke up again, "You know, you really don't look like an Adolfa to me."

"Oh, really?" The German child scoffed, rolling her eyes over at him.

"Well, yeah." Charlie put his hands together and told her with a smile. "To me, you're more of a…Melanie."

Adolfa's eyes widened slightly and she gave him an odd look. "Melanie?"

"Yeah, Melanie, or even Mel."

"Uh, I'm not sure if--"

A German woman's voice beckoned from not so far away. _"Adolfa! Sweetheart! Come home, dear!"_

Charlie's head spun in all directions in search of the voice. "Hey, what was that?"

"That's my mom." Adolfa sighed, getting up from the tree stump. "It was nice meeting you, Charlie." She smiled to him kind of sweetly. "You know, I've never met an American before, but I have to say, _you _don't seem all that bad."

Charlie stood up as well and chuckled nervously, stepping away a bit. "Heh, heh, yeah, I mean, we're not all that bad. Some of us can be a little smug, but a lot of us are okay."

"I'll keep that mind, though I wouldn't try telling my older brother that."

"_Adolfa! Come home!" _A German man's voice beckoned, sounding more stern than the Adolfa's mother's voice. It was Alois.

Adolfa gulped slightly and looked over her shoulder. "Dad…" She looked at Charlie as she started to walk off in a hurry. "I've really gotta go, Charlie. I'll see you around."

"B-bye…um, Miss von Krump." Charlie said the last part as he bowed his head slightly. He then turned around and headed off home himself. His parents would be wondering where he was after a few hours out of the house.

* * *

As Adolfa von Krump dashed her way up the sidewalk to her new home, she could not help but think about that Jones boy. He really was a lot nicer she first expected an American to be. But still, to avoid an irate rant from Gregori, Adolfa found it wise not to mention this meeting around him. Although, her mother would surely be delighted that the girl was already starting to make friends.

Maybe Charlie Jones would make a good friend for Adolfa; showing her around Pontiac and whatnot. However, the one thing that perplexed after that one brief meeting was that name Charlie suggested to her; Melanie.

'_Hmm, Melanie. That sounds like a pretty good name to me…Melanie or maybe…Mel.' _Adolfa thought to herself, reaching the front lawn of her new house. It was starting to grow on her already. After all, she did not have to stay as Adolfa all her life. She could always have it changed when she eighteen…


End file.
